Te amare por siempre
by Marce.23
Summary: Finn y marcy o Finn y la princesa flama que pasara con todo esto pasen y descubranlo
1. Chapter 1

HOLA ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC ASI QUE PROBABLEMENTE NO ESTE LARGO LA HISTORIA PROBABLEMENTE ESTE BUENA XD BUENO EMPEZEMOS

Capitulo 1

Un día en la tierra de ooo amanecía con un bello esplendor del sol con unos canticos de aves despertaban 2 grandes héroes llamados finn y jake

Finn: (bostezando) jake ya levántate son las 8 am

Jake: no hermano es muy temprano

Finn: vamos tengo hambre *panza rugiendo*

Jake: ok pero solo comeremos lo que yo quiera ok?

Finn: enojado.. haaa esta bien pero solo me baño y me visto

Jake: te espero abajo

Finn se fue a bañar.. salió del baño y se fue a vestir con su ropa típica que siempre usa una camisa azul con un short de igual color con gorro de oso polar con unas medias y unos zapatitos.

Jake: ya esta el desayuno hermanito

Finn: ok voy para aya

Finn bajo hasta su cocina con jake cuando de repente finn se le olvido que tenia que ir con marceline.

Jake: hermano ¿estas bien?

Finn: si solo que olvide ir con marcy por una canción que me pidió que fuera yo solo

Jake: si tu como no para mi que marcy te quiere cenar ahora que tienes 18 años

Finn: enojado.. No jake que te hace pensar eso ¬¬

Jake: andas muy cariñoso con marcy

Finn: aa..pero…mejor vamos a comer

Jake: comeremos hasta que respondas mi pregunta ¿marcy es tu novia?

Finn: no es mi novia jake asi es que deja de molestar!

Jake: pero en caso de que esta mañana que vallas con marcy ten cuidado con el nivel 15

Finn: JAKE!

Jake: finn tienes que tener cuidado con eso capaz que la dejas embarazada

Finn: pero jake yo no soy capaz de hacer eso (cara de pervertido)

Jake: bien hermano pero en caso de que la embaraces no vengas llorando

Finn: ok?!

Jake y finn empezaron a comer hot cakes con tocino y mermelada de fresa .finn termino rápido y jake le dijo: hermano no voy a estar por una semana por que arcoíris ya por estos días tiene nuestros hijos

Finn: ok entonces traeré a marcy y a la pricesa flama (otra cara de pervertido)

Jake: solo por que ya eres mayor de edad ya crees poder hacer lo que quieres verdad

Finn: si

Jake: hermano te dare algo por si las dudas para que no embaraces a marcy o ala princesa flama sígueme

Finn y Jake entran a un lugar que finn no conocía de la casa

Jake: ten son condones para que cuando tengas nivel 15 no seas padre

Finn: cómo crees que sería tan descuidado (OuO)

Jake: solo si me entero que embarazaste a marcy o a la princesa flama vendré yo mismo a pegarte

Finn: ok ¬¬

Jake: ya me tengo que ir hermano cuídate

Finn: yo igual me voy con marcy

Jake: solo recuerda lo que dije ok

Finn: si lo que digas

Jake se fue directo ala puerta salió corriendo con su viola asía casa de arcoíris…Mientras tanto en casa de finn empacaba sus cosas para ir a componer con marcy así que llevo unas hojas con partituras y su guitarra que no sabia tocar (solo se me ocurrió xD)

Finn: es hora de irse espero que beemo no este

Finn salió de casa corriendo hacia casa de marcy cuando de repente un ogro aparece de la nada y dice: te matare humano para comerte con una sopa de hongo

Finn: no tengo tiempo para ti maldito ogro

Ogro: jajajaja me tienes miedo humanito

Finn: solo por que tengo una cita

Finn solto un golpe contra el ogro y el cayo rendido por el golpe que le dio ala paquiao y siguió su camino hasta que llego con marcy y toco .. toc toc

Marceline: ya voy, ya voy

Marceline abrió la puerta cuado vio a fin con unas hojas y una guitarra marceline se sorprendió y le dijo: Finn te vez muy hermoso… Pero de repente vio que fin no respondía marceline agarro a fin de los hombros y lo sacudió y finn respondió

Finn: e..ha perdón marcy tu te vez muy guapa para la ocasión

Marceline llevaba una falda como de colegiala y una camisa que cubría hasta la panza y unas sandalias color rosa.

Marceline: ha este claro pasa. Pensamientos de marceline: si finn descubre que lo hare mio se va a enojar y la canción era un señuelo para que no piense nada lo noqueare para que no sepa nada

Finn: marcy y que tipo de canción vamos a componer

Marceline: aa.. no vamos a componer una canción finn haremos otra cosa *con una voz pervertida*

Finn: Marceline no me hablaste para la can .. can.. canción marcy *asustado*

Maceline: no… *voz seductora*

Finn: pero marcy yo no puedo hacer eso… finn lo dijo todo *sonrojado*

Continuara….

Espero que les haya gustado pronto subiré el capitulo 2 tan pronto que cante un gallo


	2. CAPITULO 2

ESTA HISTORIA LA VOY HACER A MI GUSTO YA QUE TODAVIA NO SE HACER FICS ARE LO POSIBLE POR QUE SIGAN LEYENDO OK?

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR

Finn: marcy y que tipo de canción vamos a componer

Marceline: aa.. no vamos a componer una canción finn haremos otra cosa *con una voz pervertida*

Finn: Marceline no me hablaste para la can .. can.. Canción marcy *asustado*

Maceline: no… *voz seductora*

Finn: pero marcy yo no puedo hacer eso… finn lo dijo todo *sonrojado*

Capitulo 2

Marceline: fin no te preocupes por lo que va a pasar

En ese tiempo marceline cierra la puerta delantera y trasera y también ventanas para que finn no saliera de la casa. Agarro a finn y lo lanzo al sillón.

Finn: Marceline que estas haciendo *aun asustado*

Marceline: quieres tener una noche de placer héroe *voz sexy*

Finn: marceline creo que me tengo que ir *asustado*

Marceline: déjate llevar *pervetida*

Finn: marceline porfavor

Marceline: finn acaso yo no te gusto *enojada y con forma de murciélago*

Finn: si me gustas solo que no estoy muy seguro de esto podrias salir embarazada y me meteré en un gran problema con jake que voy a ser padre y todavía no estoy listo.

Marceline: aa perdón pero ten esto *marceline le da un beso a fin*

Finn se deja llevar por el beso y el beso se empieza a intesificar y sale un beso francés marceline le quita el gorro a finn dejando su bella cabellera rubia.. finn le agarra el trasero a marcy y marceline se sonroja por el agarre de finn entonces marce le quita la playera y finn por no resistirse le arranca la playera a marcy rompiéndola entonces marcy baja asi los pantalones de finn y le quita su short que traia entonces finn por la pena que marcy le viera su miembro se voltea marcy se enoja y le dice: finn ya eres mayor de edad no puedo creer que no estes acostumbrado. En eso finn le da un beso a marcy ella le quita el calson a finn y finn le quita el bra negro que traia le toca sus enormes pechos haciendo que marcy gimiera intensamente y marcy le dice que se iva a venir por las carisias que le daba finn haciendo que se viniera y marcy le dijo a finn mejor vamos a arriba se fueron al cuarto de marcy y ella se quito su tanga y la lanzo en la cara de finn el se pueso todo rojo y se la quito marcy le dijo hazlo ya y finn como era la primera vez que hacia eso lo hizo rápido que a marcy le dolia y finn solo tenia el placer que necesitaba para olvidarse de los problemas como héroe y finn se vino dentro de ella.. Finn se asusto por temer a que se aya embarazado y finn se la saco y dijo: marcy perdón.. y marceline le dijo: porque.. y finn dijo: me vine adrentro de ti.. marceline por la simple palabra se asusto y al mismo tiempo se enojo diciendo: FINN POR QUE HICISTE ESO MALDITA SEA Y AHORA QUE!.

Finn: perdón marcy me voy *entre exitado y asustado*

Marceline: tu no te vas ahora tu eres el responsable de esto *llorando*

Finn: pero marceline yo no quieria sexo tu eres la que quería

Marceline: si finn pero y finn la interumpio

Finn: marcy adiós

Finn se vistió y momentos que saliera se acordó que todo estaba cerrado y dijo: no no no y que hago y marceline bajo enojada con los ojos rojos mas rojos que la sangre y con sus colomillos grandes y dijo: tu no te vamos por que tu vas a ser el padre y se acerco a finn y lo mordio tan fuerte que finn lloro y se desmayo marceline lo llevo hasta el sillón. Y esperando hasta que despertara finn marceline se durmió..

Finn: aa mi cabeza me duele pero que estoy flotando

Marceline: que bueno que despertaste amor ya te creía muerto

Finn: espera que amor? No entiedo * confundido*

Marceline: jajajajaja no te acuerda ahora eres mi vampiro mi novio

Finn: no eso no es posible *asustado*

Continuara…

ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO PROBABLEMENTE SUBA EL 3ER CAPITULO HOY


	3. Capitulo 3

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR

Finn: aa mi cabeza me duele pero que estoy flotando

Marceline: que bueno que despertaste amor ya te creía muerto

Finn: espera que amor? No entiedo * confundido*

Marceline: jajajajaja no te acuerda ahora eres mi vampiro mi novio

Finn: no eso no es posible *asustado*

CAPITULO 2

Marceline: claro que es posible por que tu vas a ser padre

Finn: carajo y ahora que hago a ya se me voy

Marceline: no tu te vas a quedar aquí porfavor *espantada*

Finn: ok pero vamos arriba tu primero

Marceline: ok

Finn y marceline subieron al cuarto finn encerro a marcy en el cuarto (ese finn es todoun loquillo)

Cuando la encerro bajo volando rápido agarro el bajo hacha de marceline y corto la puerta de madera de la sala y salio corriendo con el bajo pero como era de dia agarro la sombrilla y se fue.

Marceline: maldito me las va a pagar! *llorando*

MIENTRAS TANTO EN CASA DE FINN

Finn: esto no puede ser ahora que hago ya no me puedo convertir en humano, mejor lo esconderé y cuando llegue jake se lo dire haber sin no me regaña

Cuando de repente un toquido se escucho muy deseperado

Finn: ya voy

Abrio la puerta y no creía lo que veía era marceline con lagrimas en los ojos y unas maletas con ropa cuadros y todo y dijo marceline: *succiona el moco* ahora me vendre a vivir contigo amor

Finn le dijo: pero yo no me puedo hacer responsable por favor déjame de buscar o ayúdame a decirle a jake lo que paso

Marceline: esta bien pero me vendre a vivir contigo

Finn: ok pasa rápido no quieron que me vean contigo

Marceline: no importa somos novios

Pensamientos de finn: me tardare en acostumbrar de las cosas como están a hacere su novio

Marceline: amor te encuetras bien

Finn: ah..si..si estoy bien

Marceline y finn subieron a la sala marceline acomodo sus cosas y finn fue a darse un baño para pensar las cosas….

Mientras tanto en el baño con finn

Pensamientos de finn: Porque me deje llevar con ella pero ya soy mayor de edad… Y eso que no puedo hacer todo lo que yo quiera por que si no jake se enojaría con lo que e hecho y seria tio.. Seria mejor que ya me salga de bañar..

Finn salio de bañar y se fue directo a vestirse con ropa moderna como unos jeans, unos converse y una camisa de una espada xD

Bajo hasta la cocina y dijo: marceline ya hiciste de comer

Marceline: si hice un plato de fresas para que aprendas a como succionar

Finn: *suspiro* bien me enseñas

Maceline: solo agarra con los colmillos y como si tomaras una soda

Finn: haber *intentando succionar*

Mientras finn intentaba succionar e la embarro en toda la cara y marceline empezó a reir sin control..

Finn: marcy como lo haces yo no puedo *triste*

Marceline: como te dije *con risa*

Finn: marcy ya te hiciste la prueba de embarazo para estar seguros

Marceline: no pero mañana tu me vas acompañar al dulce reino para ver si o no estoy embarazada

Finn: Con la dulce princesa *asustado*

Marceline: si porque.

Pensamientos de marceline: A no porque con ella se va a enojar conmigo por que hice eso y todos me van a empezar a juzgar

Marceline: mejor vámonos a dormir ya es de noche

Finn: bien pero solo no salgas para que no asustes a nadie por que estas en mi casa a esta horas.

Marceline: pero yo solo decía

Finn: bueno adiós yo mejor me duermo

Finn y marceline se fueron a dormir pero marceline como no quería dormierse temprano espero hasta que finn se durmiera para aprovecharse de el mientras dormia.

Continuara….

Espero que les haya gustado ya se que esta parte fue corta porque no se me ocurria nada pero ya verán que vendrán partes buenas…


	4. Chapter 4

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR

Marceline: mejor vámonos a dormir ya es de noche

Finn: bien pero solo no salgas para que no asustes a nadie por que estas en mi casa a esta horas.

Marceline: pero yo solo decía

Finn: bueno adiós yo mejor me duermo

Finn y marceline se fueron a dormir pero marceline como no quería dormierse

Capitulo 4

Un dia mas amaneciendo en ooo con el sol mas deslumbrante que nunca iban despertando 2 novios vampiros…

Finn: *bostezando* que bien dormí

Marceline: *bostezando* yo igual

Finn: tienes hambre marcy

Marceline: si y tu

Finn: igual amor

Marceline: me alegra que tengas hambre por que yo cocino hoy ¿esta bien?

Finn: oohhh que bien

Marceline se vistió y bajo ala cocina preparando un tazon de fresas para los 2 y finn de igual forma se vistió y espero el llamado de su novia para que fuera a comer fresas.. Acabando los 2 de comer agarraron 2 sombrillas y se fueron al dulce reino….

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL DULCE REINO

Dp: arreglen esto le hare una fiesta sorpresa a finn para que sorprenda con todo lo que le prepare

Pensamientos de dp: me le voy a declarar a finn en mi cuarto para que se su primera vez ahora que es mayor de edad.

Rol de canela: princesa donde pongo el regalo de finn

Dp: ponlo en la mesa de chocolate

Rol de calne: esta bien princesa

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA ENTRADA DEL DULCE REINO

Finn: entra como si nada caminando por que va a sospechar

Marceline: pero esta flotando tontito

Finn: y como bajo

Marceline: hazte el pesado

Finn: ok

Finn y marceline caminaron hasta la entrada del dulce reino mientras la gente lo miraba fijamente por que estaba con marceline y no se apartaba de la sombrilla.. Finn y marcy entraron en el palacio y la dulce princesa no se lo creía lo que veía marceline y finn juntos agarrados de la mano y se les acerco enfrente y les dijo: finn podrias venir tantito y el le dijo preocupado: aah.. porque princesa y ella le dijo: tenecesito en mi habitación y el dijo: ok

Finn: marcy quédate aquí regresare pronto

Marceline: ok pero rápido *enojada*

Finn y la dulce princesa fueron al cuarto de la dulce princesa finn entro primero y la dulce princesa cerro la puerta con llave y finn le dijo: princesa que estas haciendo y ella le dijo: te voy a hacer mio finn ahora que tienes 18 años..

Finn: pero ahora soy de marcy si te das cuenta soy un vampiro

Dp: que hiciste que maldito traidor

Finn: tu ya no me gusta princesa desde que me rechazaste

Dp: pero finn por que te convertiste en vampiro

Finn: yo no fui ni lo pedi marcy me mordio para que estuviera con ella

Dp: pero porque

Finn: es porque una ayer fui con marcy a su casa llegue y ella quería sexo y se lo di pero el problema creo que la embarace

Dp: finn! Estas loco pero todavía no están seguros verda? *enojada*

Finn: si

Continuara….

ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO Y QUE LO SIGA LEYENDO OK LES DEJO SALUDOS..


	5. Capitulo 5 parte 1

EN EL CAÍTULO ANTERIOR

Finn: yo no fui ni lo pedi marcy me mordio para que estuviera con ella

Dp: pero porque

Finn: es porque una ayer fui con marcy a su casa llegue y ella quería sexo y se lo di pero el problema creo que la embarace

Dp: finn! Estas loco pero todavía no están seguros verda? *enojada*

Finn: si

CAPITUL O 5

Dp: esta bien finn le voy a hacer la prueba de embarazo pero me debes algo a cambio

Finn: ok pero que te debo

Dp: una noche conmigo

Finn: aaaaa esta bien princesa

Dp: gracias finn *enamorada*

Finn y la princesa chicle salieron de el cuarto real para hacerle la prueba de embarazo llegaron con marcy y le dijeron: marceline estas lista y ella dijo: si estoy lista… Ellos fueron al laboratorio de la dulce princesa.

Finn: ya princesa

Dp: ya casi solo que salga del baño

Y en ese momento sale marceline

Marceline: porque? *llorando*

Finn: que paso amor

Marceline: salio positivo

En ese momento se impacto finn y salio volando y también llorando

Dp: marceline quédate finn tiene que aprender a reflexionar su error

Marceline: su error? No princesa no es su error y tampoco lo voy a dejar

Dp: si quieres te puedes quedar

Marceline: esta bien hasta que regrese finn

Mientras tanto en casa de finn

Jake: hermanito abre

Pensamientos de jake: espero que mi hermanito no se aya metido en problemas ya se voy al dulce reino..

Jake camino hasta el dulce reino y se encontró a (a un lobo con cara de pato y pies de gato nee xD)

Se encontró a pan de canela y le dijo jake al el: oye has visto a finn y el le dijo: esta en el dulce reino con marceline y jake le dijo: ooo gracias pan de canela…. Y jake camino hasta el dulce reino y entro al palacio y se encontró aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

Continuara….

ESPERO QUE LO LEAN PORQUE LO HARE EN DOS PARTES ESTE CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LA TROLEADA LE AYA GUSTADO XD


	6. Capitulo 5 Parte 2

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR

Mientras tanto en casa de finn

Jake: hermanito abre

Pensamientos de jake: espero que mi hermanito no se aya metido en problemas ya se voy al dulce reino..

Jake camino hasta el dulce reino y se encontró a (a un lobo con cara de pato y pies de gato nee xD)

Se encontró a pan de canela y le dijo jake al el: oye has visto a finn y el le dijo: esta en el dulce reino con marceline y jake le dijo: ooo gracias pan de canela…. Y jake camino hasta el dulce reino y entro al palacio y se encontró aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

CAPITULO 5 PARTE 2

Starchy y jake le dice: oye as visto a finn y el le responde: si lo vi flotando y lo interrumpio diciendo: como que flotando acaso esta loco y le dijo: no lo vi bien pero estaba llorando y jake le dice: por que y el le dijo: nose velo a descubrir solo y jake le dijo: esta bien..

Y jake fue a caminar hasta donde se encontraba finn y lo único que vio es a un chico vampiro flotando arriba de una cerca tirando lagrimas.

Jake: oiga no ha visto a finn el humano

Finn: no me veas jake

Jake: hermanito que te pacho

Finn: solo vete jake

Jake: que te paso dime

Finn: que no!

Jake: te lo sacare con violencia

Finn por el enojo que jake le provocaba, el se convirtió en un demonio rojo y jake se asusto con lo de los vampiros y salio corriendo y finn volvió a su forma original

Y finn se arripintio se fue al dulce reino y fue con marceline y la dulce princesa al llegar aya marceline le dijo: ya te compusiste y finn le dijo: si ya me compuse y la dulce princesa: creo que ya es tarde no marceline deverias irte a tu casa y ella le dijo: soy una vampira y yo no me quiero ir a mi casa bonnibel y la princesa le dijo: ya vete de mi castillo y finn la interrumpio: si a ella la hechas yo también me voy y ella le dijo: tu no te vas tenemos un trato,guardias llévense a marceline…. Y los guardias agarraron a marceline la sacaron fuera del dulce reino y ella se fue a casa de jake.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PALACIO

Finn: porque la sacaste de ese modo ella no se lo merecia

Dp: para que se fuera de aquí por que no se iria sin ti

Finn: pero pricesa –interrupio a finn con un beso en la boca-

Finn: pero que te pasa princesa

Dp: te acuerdas que te vas a quedar hoy aquí

Pensamientos de finn: si es cierto pero no puedo tener sexo con ella marceline me mataria..

Dp: finn estas ahí

Finn: si nada mas que estaba pensando

Dp: a ok mejor vámonos a dormir

Finn y la dulce princesa se fueron al dormitorio real y se acostaron y finn flotando dijo: creo que me duermo y la princesa dijo: yo igual buenas noches y el dijo: buenas noches..

Continuara….

Las cosas se ponen serias en la historia, perdón por no subir esque no tenia internet


	7. Capitulo 6

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR

Pensamientos de finn: si es cierto pero no puedo tener sexo con ella marceline me mataria..

Dp: finn estas ahí

Finn: si nada mas que estaba pensando

Dp: a ok mejor vámonos a dormir

Finn y la dulce princesa se fueron al dormitorio real y se acostaron y finn flotando dijo: creo que me duermo y la princesa dijo: yo igual buenas noches y el dijo: buenas noches..

Capitulo 6

Entonces cuando finn se durmió la dulce princesa se paro y ato a finn a la cama y lo desvistió y abuso de el . lo primero que hiso es besar a finn sin control, mientras le agarraba su miembro y cuando hiso eso finn despertó y dijo: que demonios princesa que estas haciendo, mientras la princesa lo ignoraba el seguía hablando pero con voz de exitado por los movimientos de la dulce princesa. Finn preocupándose por lo que iba a pasar trataba de quitarse los amarres pero no podía ya era tarde, la princesa se había metido el miembro de finn en la vagina haciendo quefinn se exitara mas y mas hasta que de repente finn se vino a dentro de la princesa. Ella gemia con fuerza pero finn la detuvo convirtiéndose en un múrcielago gigante y diciendo: PRINCESA CALMATE YO QUISE HACER ESTO SOLO VINE A QUEDARME CONTIGO, PERO NO A ESTO y regresa a su forma original y la dulce princesa dijo: perdón finn pero tu me gustas y finn al escuchar eso finn se enojo y se fue de el dulce reino volando lo mas rápido posible…

Mientras tanto en casa de marceline (osea casa de finn y jake)

NOTA (M) ES DE MARCELINE

M:donde estará ese tonto finn

Se escucha que tocan la puerta

TOC TOC TOC

M:ya voy, yavoy

J:marceline que haces aquí, bueno eso no importa donde esta finn

M:nose esta con la lenta princesa

J:pero yo vine de aya

M:viste a finn?

J:si me asusto con una cara de lobo

M:aaa creo que ya es tarde no jake

J:no marceline que tal si me quedo aquí

M:claro pasa

J:ok

Y de repente otro toquido, pero esta vez es deseperado

TOC TOC TOC

Marceline fue a abrir y se encontró a finn

M:pensaba que no regresarías tonto

F:como crees ue te voy a dejar amor

Y en ese tiempo jake bajo a ver a finn y se sorprendio por lo que vio y dijo: hermanito que te paso, y finn le dijo temeroso: nada jake porque preguntas? Y jake dijo: por que hiciste algo malo muy malo finn. Y marceline entro en la conversación y ella dijo: jake estoy embarazada y jake pregunto mientras veía como finn se iba volando a su cuarto y dijo:que? De quien es el padre y marceline le dijo: es de finn… jake se quedo callado por varios segundos hasta que reacciono y dijo: como puedo ser eso y marceline dijo: es una larga historia, pero deja voy con finn a dormir que es tarde y jake le dijo: ok pero yo también me quedo aquí…

Todos durmieron felices hasta que amanecio jake fue al cuarto y vio que marceline y finn dormían juntos como pareja…

J: marceline, finn ya despierten que ya es tarde..

F:(boztesando) pero que demonios jake te quedaste en nuestra casa

J: si me quede algún problema?

F: si jake, voy a estar con mi amada marceline

M:(despertando) que pasa, por que pelean

F: por nada marceline, duerme

J: si marceline a ti no te importa

F: no le hables haci jake

J: yo hablo como se me pege la gana

F: no maldito vete de aquí

J: no finn hasta que sepa lo que te paso y paso con marceline

M: jake te vas a asustar

F: si jake –susurando miendoso-

J: no me espanto pero cuéntame marcy ya que finn no me va a decir

F: Jake!

M: calmate finn

F: marcy….

M: no, finn calmate

F: esta bien

M:te acurdas cuando invite a finn que fuera a componer música, no era para eso yo solo quería sexo con finn pero cuando tuvimos sexo, finn se vino dentro de mi hasta que yo lo comverti en vampiro para que este conmigo y eso es todo…

J: con que esas marceline estoy decepcionada de ti

M: lo se

F: yo ya me voy a comer

M: yo igual finn

F: espera ya le dijimos a jake ya solo falta a tu papa marceline, pero el esta en la nocheosfera y la que se nos va a armar.

M: cierto solo podemos bajar nosotros por que jake no es inmortal

F: si lo siento jake pero te tienes que ir

J: esta bien ahora ya se todo

Entonces finn y marceline bajaron a comer y se cambiaron de ropa para salir con el papa de marceline…

Continuara….

Espero que les aya gustado la 7 parte va a estar muy buena..


	8. Chapter 7

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR

F: espera ya le dijimos a jake ya solo falta a tu papa marceline, pero el esta en la nocheosfera y la que se nos va a armar.

M: cierto solo podemos bajar nosotros por que jake no es inmortal

F: si lo siento jake pero te tienes que ir

J: esta bien ahora ya se todo

Entonces finn y marceline bajaron a comer y se cambiaron de ropa para salir con el papa de marceline…

Capitulo 7

Finn y marceline salieron de noche rumbo a la antigua casa de marceline para ir por leche de insecto ya que finn no tenia, bueno regresaron a casa de finn y abrieron el portal con un hechizo "maloso vobiscum et cum spiritu" y se abrió el portal hacia la nocheosfera…

F: bueno al menos entramos

M: pero ahí que tener cuidado con mi papa

F: por que?

M: por que es muy agresivo con mis novios y ahora que tu vas a hacer padre

F: cierto que tal si me mata o me encierra en una celda el resto de su vida

M: pero es inmortal finn

F: cierto

Entonces los jóvenes vampiros caminaron hasta llegar con el padre de marceline y platicar con el…

M: papa tengo algo que decirte

H: aaa marceline que gusto que ayas venido a la nocheosfera y que es lo me diras?

M: papa estoy embarazada

H: que demonios te pasa marceline, bueno al menos quien es el padre?

F: soy yo finn el vampiro

H: tu fuiste lo que le hizo eso a mi hija

F: es una larga historia

M: de hecho fue culpa mi a papa

H: marcy hija que hiciste acaso estas loca –aun enojado por la noticia de marcy-

M: papa creo que estoy loca –asustada por lo que le haría a finn-

F: si puediera aceptar nuestros errores como lo tomaría..

M: si papa

Entonces Hudson abadeer crecio en un demonio con una espada y ataco a finn haciendo que se desmallara y marceline llorando dice: papa no lo golpes no fue su error fue mi, y su papa dijo: no hija lo voy a sacar y encerrar en una celda y marceline dijo: papa por favor no lo encierres te lo suplico y su papa dijo: hija lo dejare libre pero solo prométeme que no aras otra tontería como estas, y marcy dijo: esta bien pero el es mi esposo pronto nos vamos a casar para hacerlo mas serio ok? Y su papa dijo: ok hija vete de aquí por favor y ella solo asintió y se fue volando con finn en las manos…

Mientras tanto en el dulce reino

Mentita: princesa aquí esta su prueba de embarazo

Dp: gracias mentita

M: para eso sirvo princesa

Dp: okay?

Y mentita abandono la sala donde estaba la dulce, y ella fue al baño a probar y se sorprendio por lo que veía y dijo: no, no es posible tendre que decirle a finn ahora que va a hacer padre de mi hijo….

Mientras tanto en casa de finn y marcy

F: (despertando) ohh.. que paso marcy

M: fuiste golpeado por mi papa

F: y que dijo

M: lo tomo bien

F: que bien

En eso tocan la puerta

TOC TOC TOC

M: ya voy

Abre y ve a la dulce princesa

Dp: a hola marceline puedo hablar con finn

M: para que

Dp: es importante

M: pasa pero rápido

Dp: gracias

Dulce fue corriendo rápidamente para que marceline no la siguiera

Dp: finn tengo que decirte algo

F: si?

Dp: estoy embarazada de ti

En ese momento marceline sube corriendo y le da un golpe a finn en la cara y dijo: que hiciste que maldito infeliz y finn dijo: fue culpa de dulce y en ese tiempo le da un puñetazo a dulce y dijo: que le hiciste perra y dulce dijo: abuse de el algún problema, y ella dijo: si ahí problema que finn va a ser padre de nuestros hijos eso es el problema y ella dijo: ahora que hacemos y ella dijo: nose es tu culpa

Continuara….

Es confuso pero me da ideas carlos y es buena onda, los invito a hacer mi amigo en Facebook: Kevin Gael Caudillos


	9. Capitulo 8

EN EL CAPITULOANTERIOR

Dp: estoy embarazada de ti

En ese momento marceline sube corriendo y le da un golpe a finn en la cara y dijo: que hiciste que maldito infeliz y finn dijo: fue culpa de dulce y en ese tiempo le da un puñetazo a dulce y dijo: que le hiciste perra y dulce dijo: abuse de el algún problema, y ella dijo: si ahí problema que finn va a ser padre de nuestros hijos eso es el problema y ella dijo: ahora que hacemos y ella dijo: nose es tu culpa…

CAPITULO 8

Despues de 2 horas de pelea sin cesar se canso finn y dijo: ya basta y marcy dijo: tu no me hables finn y la dulce dijo: finn ven conmigo y marcy dijo: no finn no vallas con ella y finn dijo: ya basta las dos y las dos dijeron: ah perdón finn y finn les dijo: creen que se ven bonitas la dos peleándose por unos malditos errores que según ustedes yo cometí –enojado que las quería golpearlas- y marcy dijo: pero finn –finn la interrumpio- el dijo: es mas tu me obligaste a hacer algo que no quería como tener sexo conmigo, y tu dulce también me amarraste para hacer eso y ustedes dos se hacen cargo de sus hijos y mis hijos separadamente okay , aparentemente las 2 me violaron, porque fue contra mi voluntad

Mientras tanto con jake

J: mi hermanito es muy raro me da miedo

A: (por que jake)

J: es un vampiro

A: (o glob como pudo hacer eso)

J: nose pero va a hacer papa

A: (vamos a hacer tios)

J: si arcoíris

Mientras tanto en casa de finn

M: y ahora que finn se molesto –llorando por lo sucedido-

Dp: pues no se marceline calmate –desesperada por marcy-

M: como que me voy a calmar ahora que finn me va a correr de aquí

Dp: puedes quedarte en mi reino

M: seria buena idea

Dp: pues vamos

Marcy y dulce fueron al reino para albergarse las dos. marcy dijo: dulce y que vamos a hacer para que finn recupere conciencia y dulce dijo: pues no se maña ahí que ir, y las 2 fueron a dormir…

Mientras tanto con finn…

F: ahora que voy hacer

F: si se enojaron conmigo y no regresan

Cuando vio que se acercaba una luz estremesente y se acerco a esa luz extraña y aquella luz dijo: finn eres tu? Y finn dijo: quien eres? Y la luz dijo: soy la princesa flama y finn dijo: no me mires

Pf: por que finn?

F: me cuesta decirlo…. Princesa soy un vampiro

Pf: finn por que

F: porque marceline me convirtió

Pf: ere un HDP

F: flama cállate

Pf: no te voy a cocinar vampirito

Finn y la pricesa flama pelearon, pero la princesa flama tenia un plan de fornicar a finn. Princesa flama noqueo a finn con un poderoso golpe y se lo llevo a su casa..

F: eeee.. que paso?

Pf: finn te voy a violar

F: que ay no

Pf: si finn

F: no porfavor

Pf con un rápido movimiento tiro a finn a una silla y lo amarro y lo que hizo es desvestirlo e introducir su miembro sobre la vagina de la princesa..

F: no princesa suéltame

Pf: no finn no te voy a dejar (diciendo con gemido fuerte)

F: finn cayo rendido por el intenso placer que le hacia la princesa y la princesa dijo: que bueno finn ahora eres mio…..

Continuara…

No tengo ideas haci que ayuda pero bueno al menos ya lo subi

Saludos de parte de kevin(marce.23)


	10. Capitulo 9

En el capitulo anterior

F: no princesa suéltame

Pf: no finn no te voy a dejar (diciendo con gemido fuerte)

F: finn cayo rendido por el intenso placer que le hacia la princesa y la princesa dijo: que bueno finn ahora eres mio…..

Capitulo 9

Amanecia en todo ooo todo brillaba hasta que se escucho un grito diciendo: finn!

F: que paso? –despertando rápidamente-

Pf: ah mi querido finn yo te viole

F: que ahora lo recuerdo, te vas a morir princesa

Pf: no me digas princesa dime amor

F: HDP yo no te voy a decir asi

Pf: no me digas asi niño tonto –enojada y con forma gigante-

F: adiós flamitas

Finn rompió las cuerdas y salio volando de ese lugar y fue en dirección a la fortaleza árbol… Llegando a ella entro y se recostó en el sofá y dijo: por que marcy no a llegado de con la princesa…. Derrepente de escucha un toquido…

TOC TOC TOC

F: ya voy, ya voy

Finn abrió la puerta..

M: finn ya no estas enojado

F: no ya se me paso

M: me vas a dejar vivir aquí otra vez

F: si pasa

Los dos vampiros pasaron a la fortaleza y subieron al cuarto

F: que paso, como te fue aya

M: pues mal todo rosa

F: jeje sigues odiando el rosa

M: si

De repente se escucha un toquido….

TOC TOC TOC

F: ya voy

Cuando abre la puerta se da cuenta que es la princesa flama..

F: tu que haces aquí

Pf: nada solo te vine a decir algo ¿puedo pasar?

F: pasa pero rápido

Finn y la princesa subieron a la sala y en ella estaba marcy….

F: ahora si que quieres

Pf: finn estoy embarazada

Marcy al escuchar eso se puso enojada que agarro y le pego a finn en la cara y el dijo: que te pasa? Y ella dijo: que es lo que me pasa, que tu eres un maldito infeliz y el dijo: no fue mi culpa…

Pf: fue la mia por que finn es sexy

M: tu te callas maldita

Pf: maldita ¿yo? Jaja me haces reir vieja

M: no soy una vieja flamitas

Pf: no se te ocurre mas que decir perra

M: perra, ya estas muerta

Marceline y princesa flama pelearon, marcy agarro un florero y se lo avento, ella logro esquivale el golpe y ella lanzo una bola de fuego lo cual le dio y la quemo del brazo, marcy al enojarse y el intenso dolor que tenia agarro su bajo hacha y en direccion a la princesa, iva dar asta que se escucha como alguien cayo al suelo. Marcy vio lo sucedido y acturon rápido y se fueron al hospital…

F: aa-a que paso? –con dolor en el abdomen-

M: perdón finn no se lo que me paso

F: con que tu fuiste te odio marceline –enojado-

M: pero finn

F: adiós marcy jodete

Marcy salio llorando de esa habitación y entro dulce

Dp: hola finn ya te sientes mejor

F: no todavía duele

Dp: yo lo se, tenias una raja del tamaño de un péndulo

F: apoco?

Dp: tienes suerte de vivir

F: y cuando saldré de aquí

Dp: pues hoy pero con cuidado nada de peleas

F: ok solo me ire

Finn salio volando de el hospital y fue a su casa..

F: ya tengo sueño

F: creo que me dormiré

Finn fue a dormir y de repente siente algo abrazandolo…

F: que demonios

M: perdón finn me siento muy mal

F: marcy te siento un poco mojada

M: no me veas finn

Finn prendio una vela y vio que marceline estaba cortada de los brazos con una navaja..

F: marcy que paso

M: me corte finn

F: por que

M: estoy loca finn

F: no marcy te tengo que llevar a algún lado

M: no finn déjalo haci

F: pero marcy

M: finn te dije que lo dejaras haci

Al otro dia…

Hudson abader: ire a ver a marcy

Hudson salio de la nocheosfera y fue directo a la casa árbol.

F: que demonio por que la casa esta negra

M: finn es mi padre

F: ay no

H: hola marceline

M: hola papa

F: hola

H: como les va

M: pues bien papa

F: no es cierto marceline casi me mata

H: por que marceline

M: jejej papa vete

Continuara…

Ok por fin subi para la otra la boda y muchas cosas mas Saludos de: Kevin (Marce.23)


	11. Capitulo 10

En el capitulo anterior

M: pues bien papa

F: no es cierto marceline casi me mata

H: por que marceline

M: jejej papa vete

Capitulo 10

Mietras la visita del padre de marceline organizaron la gran boda, persona de varios reinos incluyendo aaa y eee fueron a la nocheosfera….

M: estoy nerviosa dulce

Dp: no te preocupes todo va a estar bien

M: gracias dulce te quiero

Dp: jejeje

Mientras tanto con finn…

F: dios que hara marcy

J: no se finn

F: tu crees que fue un error

J: si jovencito

F: me siento mal

J: si verdad

Cuando salieron de sus cuartos finn esperaba en una roca. Escucho unos pasos y volteo con una sonrisa y ella también sonrio… Al llegar a la roca.

M: hola finn

F: hola marcy

M: como te fue

F: se podrá decir que si

Demonio: puedo interrumpirlos

F: ay perdón

P: ok

Queridos hermanos, hoy nos reunimos para celebrar este encuentro de amor entre estos jóvenes vampiros en su sagrado matrimonio. Despues de todas las palabra el papa dijo la ultima palabra. Finn aceptas a merceline para que sea tu lejitima esposa y el dijo acepto, marceline aceptas a finn como tu esposo y ella dijo acepto, entonces los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar al novia. Finn la beso.

En eso una explosión se escucha en las entradas de el portal..

Pf: finn deja a ella, yo soy mejor

En eso dulce se para y dice gritando: guardias

Entonces ellos entraron y agarraron a flama, pero ellos se quemaron y ella se acerco a finn y lo beso. El papa de marceline se metio en la conversación.

H: que quieres flamas

Pf: nada viejo

H: sal de aquí

F: salte princesa

Pf: finn no te cases con ella casate conmigo

Todos los invitados atonitos por las palabras de la princesa, los familiares enojados, amigos asustados y todos los demás impactados…

F: no llegaste muy tarde

Pf: nunca es tarde

George: salte princesa dejalos tranquilos

Pf: tu calla

G: no sal o te vas a arrepentir

Pf: que aras

George se convirtió en un hombre idéntico a la princesa nada mas que hombre la saco furioso de el infierno…

G: no regrese

Pf: por que déjame entrar

G: adiós

George cerro el portal para que la princesa no entrara en la nocheosfera….

G: ya regrese

F: que bueno

M: gracias George

G: de nada

H: bueno empecemos con la celebración

F: genial

Todos empezaron a festejar en la casa de hundson abadeer, algunos trajeron cerveza, otros tajeron comida y muchos trajeron refrescos…

M: papa me siento incomoda con toda esta gente

H: no te preocupes marcy, no pasa nada

M: esta bien, ire con finn

H: ok

Marcy camino hacia finn…

M: hola finn

F: hola amor

M: jejej tenemos que hablar

F: pero estamos en fiesta marcy

M: ahora –enojada-

F: esta bien

Finn y marcy caminaron hacia el cuarto…

F: que pasa marcy

M: me siento mal

F: por que, que tienes.

M: me duele el estomago

F: crees que ya nacera

M: no seas idiota, no llevo nueve meses

F: perdón

M: llévame al doctor

F: ok

Finn y marceline salieron de la casa del padre de marcy sin que el padre de marcy se diera cuenta…..

Llegando al dulce reino….

M: crees que haya alguien aquí

F: tal vez

Tocando al hospital..

Doctora: que pasa?

M: doctora que bueno que esta aquí, bueno el problema es que estoy embarazada pero me duele mucho el estomago…

D: que mal, aver pase..

La doctora examino a la reina y le dijo: pues usted esta sufriendo un ataque de nervios…..

M: por que será doctora

D: se preocupa mucho por las cosas

M: a ya y que puedo hacer

D: no preocuparse

M: ok, gracias doctora

Continuara….

Las cosas se van a poner muy serias, invitado especial: George (Jorge luis)


End file.
